The overall objective of this project is to characterize the cellular basis of abnormal B cell function in human hepatitis which might contribute to the hypergammaglobulinemia commonly associated with liver disease. The two major aims are to determine if the hepatitis associated hypergammaglobulinemia represents an intrinsic B cell defect or alterations among regulatory accessory cells, and to characterize aberrant subpopulations by cell surface markers.